


Legacy

by syusuke



Series: ANBU Kakashi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Hound - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Kakashi doesn't listen, Minato tries to help, TeenKakashi, The White Fang, Why choose Anbu?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Sometimes a Hokage had to make hard decision. Minato hated this one. He hated everything about it.Kakashi made up his mind and no one can convince him otherwise.
Series: ANBU Kakashi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189593
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	Legacy

„We’re shinobi. Our work is cruel, merciless, filled with death. I want you to know that you have a choice. You don’t need to prove yourself. I can help you find another way to live.”

His heart crumbled at the determined stare of his student. He wanted him to live a full life. He wanted him to work through the grief and experience joy again. Find love in his time. There were few things he dreaded more than Kakashi following his father’s footsteps.

“I have already proven my skills, sensei.”

The last Hatake – He was truly clanless. All that was left of a clan that was once feared for their sharp blades and even sharper minds, was a name. The council had argued for tradition as they often did, but eventually they agreed to his request. The instructors judged him to be strong enough, mature enough. They claimed he was ready to join them at only 13. Kakashi went through all of their trials and succeeded. He had asked for this. He had decided to trade in one legacy for another. Kakashi had asked for Hound. The only thing he lacked was his Hokage’s consent.

“Then convince me. Why ANBU? You have many other options, specialized forces that would welcome you immediately. If you were to choose the shinobi life which you don’t have to.”

There was a slight twitch before a darkness fell over his visible eye like a veil, devoid of any emotion. Minato had a hard time facing his student like this. Not a single hint of the arrogant brat he’d trained. Not a sliver of passion. Neither fear, nor joy. He didn’t look anything like the smiling boy he’d seen clinging to Sakumo’s back. There was nothing childish or carefree about him. Minato had spent many long nights talking to Kushina about this. He could see how much his student struggled. But how could he help Kakashi? What was he supposed to do?

“They want me. They offered me somewhere I belong. It would be a waste to quit the shinobi life. I trained to become the ultimate weapon and they know how to wield me.”

“No! You’re not a weapon. You’re my student!”

Minato saw his eye widen in surprise before the boy caught himself and hid his expression with a polite bow. The motion drew Minato’s attention to the straps still laying across his back meant to secure the _White Fang_. Minato knew that the tanto had been shattered and there had been no time to collect the shards. There remained little more than the hilt and the sheath.

“You have more important obligations than teaching me, Lord Hokage. Please allow me to join the ANBU. It’s the most effective way to utilize my skills. I won’t fail.”

Minato felt the words cutting through the air when Kakashi looked up again. The resolve made shivers run down his spine. He wanted to yell at him to stop punishing himself. He wanted to keep him close, so he could watch him and pull him back from the dark edges of his mind. But he knew there was nothing he could say to make him rethink his decision.

“Give me Hound and I’ll make Konoha’s enemies fear the night and shudder in anticipation. I’ll make Hound their nightmare.”

As much as he hated the request Minato could not deny him. ANBU was a death sentence during war times and a high risk in peace, but if that was the purpose the boy had found for himself, then Minato would rather let him have it then let him drift further away. At least this way he could directly assign missions to him.

* * *

Kakashi left the Hokage tower and with it he left the last shred of his humanity. He had seen the Hokage’s reluctance, heard his doubts, but he’d shot down his concerns. It was better this way. There were no more strings attached, no one left who could take a blow for him. Bonds made you reckless, they could endanger the mission’s success. Kakashi had no need for friends.

Tomorrow he would get the last memento of his father. He would be more careful with this one. He still mourned the death of his father’s tanto, but he didn’t regret breaking it, he’d done it for Obito.

He didn’t need a blade when he was a weapon himself.

He needed a symbol.

No one would respect a young teen, no matter the skill. With the mask he’d make them forget his age and the face that betrayed it.

* * *

Hound was ageless.

Hound was faceless.

Hound was shapeless.

You didn’t see Hound, you felt his strike.

Hound was never more deadly than under a clear night sky when the moonlight robbed the world of its colors. When life stopped for a beat and everything slowed down.

A hunter who became one with the shadows and feared if anything would be left at dawn.

There was no place for him under the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Moon Event from the Kakashi Lounge discord.
> 
> Moon and Anbu just go together in my mind and it fits perfectly into my Anbu Kakashi series.  
> I am convinced that at some point Sakumo was Hound. Almost as much as I am convinced that since samurai often name their blades, Sakumo named the tanto 'white fang'.


End file.
